Gabrielle Delacour
Gabrielle Delacour was a quarter-Veela French witch. The daughter of Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour, she had one older sister, Fleur, through whom Gabrielle was related to the Weasley family. Biography Family life .]] Gabrielle was born around 1986 to Monsieur Delacour, a wizard, and Apolline Delacour, a half-Veela witch, in France. She and her older sister Fleur are one-quarter Veela through their maternal grandmother.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Eventually Gabrielle became the sister-in-law of Bill Weasley, and the aunt of Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley and Louis WeasleyTimes Online: The unwritten story of Harry's friends and their children. The Triwizard Tournament In 1994, Fleur was chosen as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Because she treasured Gabrielle, her younger sister was taken into the Black Lake under the influence of a magical spell during the Second Task. After Fleur failed to reach her due to grindylows, Harry Potter, another champion of the tournament, held off the Merpeople and brought her to the surface along with his own hostage, Ron Weasley. From that time on, both Fleur and Gabrielle treated Harry and Ron with a great deal of kindness. Gabrielle waved at Harry on the day of the Third Task and kissed Ron on the last day of school. ]] Fleur's wedding Gabrielle was chosen as a bridesmaid for her older sister when she attended Fleur's wedding to Bill Weasley at the Burrow in the summer of 1997 when she was eleven years old. When the Delacours first arrived, Gabrielle shot a "glowing look" at Harry and batted her eyelashes, possibly indicating that she had a crush on her former saviour. Ginny Weasley, Fleur's other bridesmaid, cleared her throat loudly at this. Gabrielle then assisted Fleur with wedding preparations, speaking rapidly in French as she went, and participated in the ceremony wearing a golden dress and looking "even prettier than usual". Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Physical appearance Gabrielle strongly resembles her older sister Fleur, and thus, is very beautiful. She has waist-length silvery blonde hair and a smile described as "dazzling". Etymology Gabrielle is the French feminine of the Hebrew name Gabriel, which was the name of a prominent angel in the Bible. Behind the scenes *In film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gabrielle, at 8 years-old, is already attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic based upon her attire. This means that she is 11 years-old at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour, but looks much older. Alternately, it is possible Gabrielle is older in the films than in the books, in the same way that Romilda Vane is two years older in film continuity. *Gabrielle is portrayed by Angelica Mandy in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.Angelica Mandy to reprise Gabrielle Delacour role for Deathly Hallows *Also, in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, she says goodbye to Ron and gives him a kiss on the cheek. In the novel, she does not say goodbye to Ron. *Also in the film adaptation, Gabrielle accompanies her sister to Hogwarts and is seen doing backflips down the aisle. We later see her sitting next to her sister looking at the cup (see picture) .]] Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:1980s births Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Delacour family Category:Females Category:French individuals Category:Half-breeds Category:Wizards Category:Second Task captives